1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial robot apparatus for stowing various kinds of workpieces, in directed number each kind, in mixture, onto a plurality of pallets.
2. Prior Art
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-33426, disclosure a system in which, when sizes of some packages are directed, a stowage pattern is formed and the packages are received in a desired order in accordance with the stowage plan so that the received packages are stowed onto pallets.
The conventional industrial robot apparatus of the kind as described above has problems in that the apparatus becomes complicated and expensive to carry out an operation for stowing a plurality of kinds of workpieces, the number of which is directed by kind, onto each pallet. It is difficult to make the package handling speed high, and a wide space is required for handling a large number of workpieces.